Changes
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. William is the depressed and having trouble at home but no one seems to notice not even his friends that is until Jack shows up and turns his world up side down, but will Jack be able to save he slowly braking young man or will he be to late. JackWilliam
1. Chapter 01

**Changes **

**Title:** Changes

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo dot com)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Pirates of the Caribbean

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ Humor

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Contains both hent and slash my contain femslash latter on.

**Paring: **Jack/William Norrington/Elizabeth

**Summary:** William is the depressed and having trouble at home but no one seems to notice not even his friends that is until Jack shows up and turns his world up side down, but will Jack be able to save he slowly braking young man or will he be to late.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Changes **

**A/N**_ This is my first PotC story I'm very proud of my self, but anyways this has not been betad, I don't have one, I should get one but seems whenever I do I go into dry spells of writing and theirs the fact that I don't want to have 6 different people that I have to get in touch for, when they only want to for one fan dome, that's not the point anyway I just don't have one. Hope you like it anyways pleas Read and Review._

**- Chapter 01 -**

William Turner looked up at his school sighing in angst and dread, he despised the thought of two more years. Two more years of hiding whom he was. He hated his life, himself, his family, even his friends, all but Ana but even she had her moments.

Anamaria and he had been best friends since kindergarten, she was the only one who knew the real him, and she didn't give a damn, just like she didn't give a damn what other people thought. She was a tall African American woman, originally from the Caribbean. She had moved to Port Royal when she was five after her parents had died. She had long flowing soft mocha colored hair past her slender shoulders. She was always dressed like a boy, and always tried to make Will dress like a girl when she could. Her dark eyes always sparkled to match the smile she wore on her face.

There was of course Elizabeth whom when he was younger and had been in love with her had adoringly called her Eliz', and still did out of habit. They had tried dating but she had always tried to change him, still did with no remorse. She was quite lovely if you didn't have to listen to her speck, it was a roomer around the school she was part siren and there for had the allure of said siren, but that if she spoke the spell was broken for she was also half banshee. William and Anamaria had unknowingly started the roomer when they had been over heard discussing it during lunch one day. She was one of those girls that listened to all the latest gossip, and then giggled when she found out how warped they had become since she had started most of them. She was always in the latest fashion, of pink, always trying to get Will and Ana to do the same. She had shoulder length chestnut wavy hair, and matching eyes. She was always smiling, but rarely gave a real smile, the kind that formed a dimple in her chin. She was around Will's height only and inch or two taller, he was rather short.

There was also Norrington whom Will did not consider a friend, but only put up with him because he had been friends with Elizabeth for many years. Most of the time he wanted to strangle the older teen and the wrest of the football team, then bury them under the pool. Norrington was caption of said football team and class president, Elizabeth was vice president, that's how they meet. Norrington's favorite activity by far was using William as a punching bag, knowing well the younger teen wouldn't tell Elizabeth, she had a hard enough life as it was, much like Will himself. He was a tall man towering six feet three inches, with short-cropped brown hair and matching eyes. He had a stone face jaw always set no mater the situation, he rarely smiled.

Then of course there was William himself, he kept many secrets but none knew, not even Ana knew. He was gay Ana knew that she was the only one who did. They rarely ever caught glimpses of the real William Turner. His school life was hell, and none noticed, but his home life was far worse. He was a lanky young man, and short only five foot five. He had shinning honey colored curls that could be tied at the nape of his neck, but rarely were, his honey colored eyes had long since dolled with no one to notice, his smile never touched his eyes.

William sighed again braking from his thoughts, hitching his black shoulder pack up on his back, it was covered with duct tape, safety pins and other pins and patches, he had been using it now for three years. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, with the knees completely cut out in the front, so when he bent his knees it looked like they weren't connected. A pair of black combat boots covered his feet, lacing up with green and black striped laces. He wore a tight fitting green sleeveless hoddie that has several zippers running here and there, a black long sleeved shirt underneath, falling loosely over his knuckles. A thick black wrist band covered his left arm with a square green watch in the middle ticking rhythmically, his other wrist covered with jelly bracelets.

Walking into the school William was immediately pounced on by one very hyper Anamaria sending them both sprawling to the floor Will bit his lip to keep from groaning at the aggravation this caused his latest injury. Ana was giggling as she got off of him, reaching down to help the shorter teen up, glaring he tock her hand. She only smiled at him, swinging an arm around his shoulders and steering them towards there shared locker.

"So how was summer break Willy, find any cute guy?" Ana asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as they walked down the hall.

"It was the usual and no" William answered flatly glaring at having been referred to as 'Willy' he hated it. "What about you?"

"Oh it was great I went to the Caribbean, but you all ready knew that meet two hot natives and hung out with them a lot." She said smiling brightly. Waiting by their lockers was Norrington and Elizabeth, her back pressed to his chest as she leaned against his broad muscled frame, his long arms wound around her waist. The two females and William smiled hello to one another, as Norrington nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Hello Eliz', how was your break?" Will asked, his well-trained manners kicking in, as he opened his locker.

"Oh it was lovely, me and James went to Europe, had a wonderful time wouldn't you agree James." She asked but didn't wait for him to answer, instead continuing. "Oh Will you'd love it there-" All three of the other teens were by now ignoring her occasionally nodding there heads when appropriate. As William and Anamaria were just finishing with putting there books in their locker, Norrington and Elizabeth left having seen a huddle of '_there people_' walking past.

"Finally the bimbos gone, I don't know how you put up with her." Ana said starting to tape up various pitchers and other such things. "You don't even like her, you can barely stand her." Grumbling through her well-practiced rant.

"She was one of my best friends when we were younger, she used to be yours to, and I just don't want to hurt her feelings." Will fished sighing, he could repeat it, why because he'd heard it enough times to know it all by heart. He leaned against the locker next to his letting his eyes drift shut dark lashes brushing over full checks.

Someone was standing very close to him all most touching him, and staring at him, assuming it was just Anamaria he moved his hand to swat at her, murmuring incoherently for her to leave him alone. When his hand was caught in one large then his, the silver rings covering the offending person's hands were cold against his skin, callused finger ruff against his softer skin.

William's eyes flew open at the unfamiliar touch, and he stared. Standing in front of him was a tall young man only a year or so older, whom stood a head taller then him. Shaggy black dreadlocks covered his head with trinkets and beads here or there. His coal lined eyes sparkled as he inspected Will's body, undressing him with said eyes. He wore a wide grin, shaggy facial hair twitching slightly with the movement. Will had the urge to pull on the two braids from his chin but resisted. He wore all black, a loose fitting tee and baggy jeans with chains coming off the sides, and black sneakers.

"Uh… what?" Will asked blushing under the scrutiny of the others look, trying slightly to pull his hand away. Smiling wider the taller boy let him pull his hand away. Will was astonished that this made him a little sad and the fact that his hand tingled where the others hand was moments ago.

"Could you move, love?" The tall boy asked, at Will just blinking he went on. "You're in front of my locker." He said in a deep voice.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Will said, as shivers went down his back at the sound of the others voice. After moving out of the way he tuned to find Anamaria, only to find her gone and the locker shut, Will's brow furrowed as he frowned.

"I can't believe she left me!" he grumbled out, as he glared at the locker then remembered his time table was still in there, growling lowly he opened his locker not realizing that the stranger was watching him intently. Pulling his timetable from the top of Anamaria's books, which were conveniently on top of his, and he saw she left him a note, it read:

_**Dear, Willy!**_

_**I'm gona go track down Zoë, didn't want to disturb you or I would have woken your ass up, see you in class.**_

_**Latter, Ana**_

_**P.S- Hell yeah I called you Willy!**_

Will growled tempted to crumple up the piece of paper holding the offending nickname 'Willy.' "Stupid friends, stupid nicknames, 'Willy' hell I'm not five anymore, and I hated it then, stupid dad still calls me that. It's all most as bad as the time Eliz' decided to call me Wilber, stupid friends." Will grumbled to himself glaring at the paper willing it to catch fire, before slamming his locker shut. Turning around to head in the general direction of his first class he was surprised to bump into something hard yet soft sending him sprawling on the ground with a little cry of pain as his left wrist hit the ground hard.

"Sorry, bout that love, you all right?" The man asked leaning down and pulling the smaller boy up, seating him on his feet, checking that he was steady before letting go but not backing away.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Will demanded becoming quickly aggravated with the dark haired man, Will wasn't all that mad at him though, he was pissed that Ana had left him there, and he was now holding a hurt wrist, most likely sprained.

"Calling you what? Love?" Asked the man, smirking slightly as Will once again blushed, nodding his head 'yes.' "Well I don't know your name now do I." He said smirking even wider. "So what it be whelp." Will raised an eyebrow at whelp not knowing what it meant.

"My name is William Turner, and you are?" William said politely extending his none hurt hand, on instinct.

"Jack Sparrow, dear William." Jack said grabbing Will's hand as he turned an even darker shade of red. "Now that we've been formally introduced, how's about you show me to my class?" Jack asked, smiling brightly. Will nodded his head mutely, looking over the others timetable, noticing that they had many of the same classes. Turning and walking in the direction of his first class, expecting Jack to follow.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it pleas review!_


	2. Chapter 02

**Changes **

**Title:** Changes

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo dot com)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Pirates of the Caribbean

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Humor/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Contains both hent and slash my contain femslash latter on.

**Paring: **Jack/William Norrington/Elizabeth

**Summary:** William is the depressed and having trouble at home but no one seems to notice not even his friends that is until Jack shows up and turns his world up side down, but will Jack be able to save he slowly braking young man or will he be to late.

**Chapter: **Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Changes **

**A/N**_ This has not been beta. Hope you like it anyways pleas Read and Review._

**- Chapter 02 -**

Will walked into his first period class with Jack fallowing closely behind him, all the while staring at the shorter teen's ass the entire time. Will ignored this and walked to the back of the class room Anamaria was there talking to Zoë, flirtatiously. Will raised an eyebrow at this, Zoë was known to be straight, Ana usually didn't waist her time. As Will plopped down in the seat next to the dark skinned girl, he was ignored, as he was ignoring Jack as well.

Jack sat there upset at being ignored and trying to get the currently blushing teens attention. The dark haired man began to pull lightly on the honey colored curls, curling them around his finger lightly, William glared at him angrily before stopping said hand and turning to talk to Ana.

Ana was trying to ignore her friend but decidedly gave up, turning glaring dark eyes on him. "What!" She asked in an annoyed tone, glaring at Will, but before he could retort the bell rang, and their teacher walked in silencing all their chatter.

"Hello class my name is, Mr. Gloride, and all be your French teacher for the rest of the year." The teacher said smiling brightly at them. Jack was confused at this, he didn't have French, the teacher began to do roll call as the dark haired teen pulled out his schedule. He looked over at Will to see him trying to look innocent and failing horribly as a grin played a crossed his pale pink lips. Jack glared at him and was about to call him on it when the teacher came up to him. "Are you in this class?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, no." Jack said throwing a glare toward Will, who tried covering up his snickering.

"Then why are you here?" he asked smirking as he watched the dark haired teen glared at the honey haired young man.

"Well you see this lovely lark here." He said pointing to Will, who blushed deeply at being called lovely and glaring at Jack. "Was showing me to my class, when I guess he got lost." Jack said shrugging his shoulders and grinning.

"Then maybe you should be going to you actual class." The teacher suggested grinning as well.

"I suppose I should." Jack said nodding his head standing. "All see you latter, love" Jack said directed at William, he grabbed the younger teens hand kissing the top of the pale hand. Jack smirked as people 'oooed' and William's blushed deepened, before he walked out to go find his actual class.

"All right, class turn to page three in you text books." The teacher said once Jack had left. Will was turning to said page when Ana slipped him a note.

**Ana –**_ Who was that?_

**Will –**_ No one!_

**Ana –**_ Willy!_

**Will –**_ Don't call me that!_

**Ana –**_ Tell me who he is._

**Will –**_ His name is Jack, I met him at my locker._

**Ana –**_ So do you like him._

**Will –**_ Shut up… I don't even know him._

**Ana –**_ But he's cute, and you'd like to._

**Will –**_ Ana!_

**Ana –**_ Fine, fine all drop it… for now!_

**Will –**_ Whatever._

**_Ana –_** _So… peanut butter._

**A/N:** _When all ells false, anywhere bad date, getting yelled at, or your just board, pull out the random shit, I do it all the time. Example: Ponies, I hate peanuts (really I do), pudding, frozen fish sticks (which by the way make good weapons) now back to the story)_

**Will –** _Oh great another year of your random shit._

Will wrote sighing as he began to do the work assigned to the class, continuing to write back and fort with Anamaria through out class.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

By lunchtime everyone heard about the new 'exocentric' students, and about the kiss on the hand he had given William, which had now turned into a full-blown make out session in which the principles had to be called in to break it up. Poor William wore a blush throughout French and History, much to Ana's amusement. Ana and Will were sitting under a large maple tree that was located at the back of the school away from everyone.

Will had his back against the large trunk of the tree; Anamaria was lying on her back using his leg as a pillow. Will was currently licking the chocolate cream out of the golden Oreos Ana had brought before handing her the cookie, which she ate. About twenty minutes after they had gotten there Elizabeth decided to grace them with her presence.

"Hello." She greeted slightly breathless, the other two both 'humed' in acknowledgment. "So is it true?" She asked excitedly.

"Is what true?" Will asked half asleep from the warm atmosphere.

"That you made out in French class with the new student and the principle had to break it up. Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Elizabeth practically whined Will's eyes went wide with shock when he heard this.

"I'm not gay and that didn't happen!" he said sounding exasperated.

"Oh." Elizabeth said seeming to be disappointed, she was about to say something ells when Jack decided to make an appearance.

"Ah there you are dear William." Jack said smiling.

"How did you find me, and why are you here?" Will asked exasperatedly narrowing his eyes at the dark haired teen.

"I told you I'd see you latter." Jack said shrugging a grin on his lips, Elizabeth was staring at him wide eyes. "Like what you see?" Jack said turning to her and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Elizabeth donned an outraged look, before she turned on her heal and quickly headed for an entrance to the school. "Was it something I said?" Jack asked trying to look innocent, as both Ana and Will snickered.

"I'm Anamaria by the way, but you can call me Ana." The mocha-skinned girl greeted smiling. "Have a seat." She said patting the ground beside her.

"Names Jack, and don't mind if I do." He said grinning as he plopped down Indian style in front of Will, who was once again blushing. Will was trying to ignore the dark haired teens intense stare, distracting himself by licking the chocolate from another cookie before handing the two golden halves to Ana.

"Want one?" Ana asked holding up one of the golden brown halves, in offering.

"Why yes thank you." Jack said grinning as he popped said cookie half into his mouth still grinning.

"Um you are aware that I licked that right?" Will asked warily, out of all the people the Caribbean women had offered to share her licked cookies with Jack was the first to actually accept that offer.

"Yes." Jack said not seeing what the problem was, but he didn't get a chance to ask seeing as the bell rang.

"It's time for art class, yay!" Ana said jumping up excitedly before pulling Will up as well.

"Uh, what's so great about art class?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow in question as he got up.

"Ana likes to ogle at the art teacher, she never wears a bra." Will said rolling his eyes as Ana attempted to pull him into the school.

"Well the two of you can show me there, I have art." Jack said grinning as he throws and arm around Will's shoulders, causing the smaller teen to tense slightly.

"How do you know I won't just lead you to the wrong class again?" Will asked smirking as he shrugged the arm from his shoulder.

"You have the same class as me." Jack said, at Will's adorably confused look he help up the other boys schedule. "I barrowed it before I left this mourning." He said cheekily.

"Hey I was looking for that!" Will said indignantly.

"Were going to be later for class!" Ana said grabbing both of them and heading for said art class, cutting of any further conversation.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

The art room was located in a smaller one storied building off to the side of the school, a small paved walk way, with brightly colored designs, lead up to it. The art room itself was rather large and spacious, it was one of many, and the walls were painted with murals from previous students much like the halls of the building. Large paint splattered tables lined the wall each with four paint splattered stools, different art supplies spread out on them. There was a platform in the middle of the room for modals, with paint stuff surrounding it with a spot for clay on one side of the room; it looked as if someone's project had recently exploded.

Ana lead them over to a table at the back of the room, amazingly enough even after the bell had rung they were still the first ones there. Ana sat down on one side and Will on the other the mocha skinned women signaling for him to be seated next to Will. "Not many people have art at this time, you have to be in advanced art and usually in art club." The native Caribbean told him, with out him having to ask. "I'd let you sit by me but Cory dose and he tends to get whiny if we denied him, there's only about thirteen of us in here including you." She said picking at some paint on the table.

"So then where is everyone ells?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"They're either not here or skipping the first day completely, probably only Cory and Zoë are coming." Will answered playing with a paintbrush.

"Oh so then why are you here?" He asked wondering why the other two didn't ditch as well.

"Firstly because Ana wouldn't let me miss the first day of art class because like I told you she likes to ogle the teacher while she's around and secondly because it beats being home." Will said still playing with the paintbrush.

"School is in no way better then home under no circumstance." Jack said grabbing the paintbrush and poking William in the side with it.

"You don't know the circumstances." Will stated taking the paintbrush away from the dark haired male.

"Then do enlighten me on the circumstances." Jack said.

"It's none of your damn business!" Will growled out becoming quite angry.

"Uh oh enough of this conversation please." Ana said hopping they would stop. Jack was going to ignore her but the look in her eyes told him that would be a very bad idea, so he dropped it slightly sulking. "So Jack are you going to join the art club?" the dark skinned women asked trying to break the tense silence.

"Uh, I don't know are you in it?" He asked glad for the chance to speak; he didn't practically care for silence.

"Yes me and Willy are both in it!" She said smiling brightly.

"Ana!" Will growled out warningly at the use of the detested nickname.

"I think I will join then." Jack said, distracting Will's attention away from the now giggling women.

"Hello, Hello!" Came a dramatic voice from the doorway. It was a young man a little taller then Will with sandy blonde hair and cornflake blue eyes, he had pale skin and was a little on the plump side. He was dressed in a pale purple button down long sleeve shirt black slacks and black shinny dress shoes, very different from everyone ells in the room.

"Hey Cory, come have a seat." Ana said patting the stool beside her.

"That's Cory?" Jack asked Will slightly stunned.

"Yeah, he's a lot different then what he looks his parents make him dress like that." Will said. "Hey, Cory" the brunet greeted smiling towards the blonde male.

"Oi, Will how are you, haven't seen you all summer." He said seating himself in the stool opposite Jack who was currently inspecting him. "See something you like?" the teen asked surprising the dark haired teen that was his line. "So what's your name hansom?" Cory asked grinning, while the dark haired teen eyed him warily.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow." Jack answered grinning back.

"Ah so you made out with are William did you." Cory said still grinning.

"We did not make out!" Will said sounding flustered and blushing hard.

"I know that I just like seeing you blush." Cory said, which Will grumbled to himself in response.

"Am I late?" Asked a voice from the door.

"No, Zoë you can never be late for this class you know that" Cory said smiling "Now pull up a stool."

"Right O" She said grinning and doing as told, sitting at the head of the table. "I'm Zoë." She said holding out her hand to Jack.

"Jack." He said smiling at her and shaking her hand, they all seemed friendly enough, even Will.

"Nice to meet you." The red head said nodding her head. "So where's the teacher?" She asked.

"Right here" Cam a female voice with a French ascent "How are the children, did they have a good summer?" she asked walking over, her white blouse was almost see through Jack noted. She had raven black curls draped around her pale skinned face, she had the body of a modal and dressed the part thou messily so, paint splatter covering her clothes.

"Were all very good" Ana answered for the group, shamelessly ogling the teacher.

"Ah another children, what is the children's name?" She asked touching Jack's shoulder lightly.

**A/N:** _She's modeled slightly after chef from south park, she says children even when she's only talking to one.)_

"Jack, Jack Sparrow." He answered for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"How lovely, well there's nothing to do today, so children do what you please." She said before making a dramatic exit.

"Uh is she always like that?" Jack asked, a little worried.

"Uh, yeah." Will answered before getting up, and walking over to a blank canvas "Some one modal for me, please?" Will asked giving his best puppy dog eyes to the group.

"I will." Jack said standing up, receiving a warm smile from the curly haired brunet, as he reached into a nearby bucket to grab a coal pencil.

"Sit." Will said walking over, he made the dark haired teen sit on the top step sideways, knees propped up with one on the step below. One arm was bent over a knee on the top step with his head laid on it facing Will, the other arm was straight, palm flat against the cool step. "Perfect!" Will exclaimed, "Now don't move!" Will said before heading back to his canvas and started to drawl with the chocolate pencil, frantically on the canvas, while the other three talked quietly.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Will are you almost done the bells going to ring in like five minutes." Ana said slightly agitated with the brunet who was ignoring her. "William Turner you are going to stop right now!" Ana said only to be ignored again, tired of being ignored she grabbed the charcoal pencil, through it in a bin and grabbed the canvas.

"Hey!" Will said disgruntled "I was working on that!"

"You can work on it tomorrow! We have math!" She said placing his work in the back room.

"Hey I wanted to see that." Jack said standing up and stretching.

"We have like five minutes." Will said slightly pouting.

"But we need that time to get to Eming's class, you know that." Ana said addressing Will, who sighed and grabbed his stuff. "And he won't let you see it till he's done." Ana told Jack with a little shrug. "So what class do you have next?" She asked him.

"Um, History in room three twenty one." Jack said looking at his schedule.

"We have that one, well show you to it." Zoë said smiling.

"All right, Bye Ana, dear William." He said mock bowing before exciting the room with Cory and Zoë.

"He seems nice." Ana said leaning against the doorframe as Will approached.

"Ana please don't start." Will asked.

"All I'm saying is that maybe, you could find a new '_friend_'." She said emphasizing the word friend, will just rolled his eyes sighing.

"Ana please drop it." Will asked again as they excited the room.

"All right, all drop it… for now." She said fallowing him as they headed for class.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _They have a block schedule, I've never been to a school like that so I'm not exactly sure how it works but eh oh well, anyways, two classes then lunch , then two classes and then 1 class half as long as the others, that alternates between study hall and gym class. ) _

Will walked into the locked room, glad no one ells was there, he'd been held after by the teacher. Will sighed he wasn't going to dress out he never did, he hated gym, so he'd be yelled at for not participating and now for being late as well. He contemplated weather to just leave or not but then he remembered he had promised Ana that he would meet her at the top of the bleachers so sighing again William made his way into the gym.

"Turner, why are you late!" The gym teacher asked rounding on him. "And why aren't you dressed out!"

"I got held back by the teacher and my gym uniform… well honestly I didn't even bother buying one." He said sounding board and shrugging.

"Turner you're going no where in life at this rate with your lack of assertion." The teacher said glaring down at him. _'Yes because we all know gym class dose so much for us.'_ Will thought to himself trying very hard not to smile. "Wipe that grin of your face." The teacher said at Will's barely noticeable lip twitch. "And go take a seat over there with the wrest of the slackers." The couch said pointing towards where Ana, and Jack along with a few other happen to be seated. Will just nodded and went over there to join them at the top of the bleachers.

"Hey, so what the teacher want?" Ana asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing important just the usual 'You can do better this year if you just assert yourself' speech they give me every year, I swear they just memorized it of an old after school special and then pass it on to who ever has me next." Will said agitatedly, a pout on his face.

"Aw, come on it can't be that bad…" Ana trailed of when Will clearly gave her a look that said 'are you kidding'. "Ok so maybe it is." She said shrugging.

"Cheer up it's the last class of the day." Jack said before laying his head on Will's thigh.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" the curly haired brunet asked looking down at the dark haired boy, eyebrow raised in question.

"Taking a nap of course." Jack said grinning.

"On my lap?" William asked looking at him like he was stupid.

"Yup." Jack answered closing his eyes.

"What a wonderful idea." Ana exclaimed, wresting her head on the thigh Jack's head wasn't on much the same way as the dark haired teen.

"Yeah just bloody wonderful." Will muttered sulkily leaning back against the wall trying to ignore the two people using him as a pillow.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ana, Jack and Will were currently at their locker packing up there things to go home for the day. "Ana will you please stop burying my things?" Will asked aggravated as every time he went to grab something he found her things on top of them.

"Well I could but that would take more time." Ana exclaimed, placing a heavy book on his hand, as he went to grab another book.

"Ow, Ana watch it!" Will said glaring at her.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, shrugging. "Come on we have to get to the park." Ana said happily.

"The park why do you have to go to the park?" Jack asked confused.

"We go there after the first day of school every year, we have to go make a wish in the well." She said smiling.

"Why?" Jack asked again.

"Because we've been doing so since we first meet, Elizabeth goes to." Will said offhandedly.

"The pink queen?" He asked remembering her from lunch.

"That would be her, you can come if you like." Ana offered.

"Sure." Jack said smiling.

"Good then lets get going." Pulling them off, she tended to do this a lot.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They walked to a park about fifteen minutes from the school entrance, there were children playing, people walking their dogs, sitting on benches and other such things. It was just far enough away from any main roads that you could barely hear any cars, Jack rather liked it. They went down a path that seemed to not have seen many people down it, waiting at the end of said path was a small very old well, Elizabeth was already there leaning against it.

"It's about time you got here." Elizabeth said a little disgruntled. "What's he doing here?" She asked pointing to Jack.

"I was invited." Jack said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air childishly.

"That's not fair James isn't aloud to come, but he is." Elizabeth said not hiding any of her dislike for the dark haired teen.

"Tis different." Ana said pulling out four quarters from her bag, and handing one to each.

"No it's not!" Elizabeth said turning the quarter over in her palm, and glaring at Ana.

"Yes it is, I invited him, you invited Caption Prick" Ana said childishly.

"That's not fair!" Elizabeth said stomping her feet like a two year old.

"Hey, I have a job to get to." Will said interrupting them.

"Fine, fine." Ana said still glaring at the other female. "Will, you go first." The dark skinned girl said pointing towards the well. Will nodded his head, walking over to the well; he closed his eyes, and held his hand over the well before letting it drop. He smiled and walked back as Elizabeth went to it.

"So what yeah wish for?" Jack asked throwing an arm over the shorter teens shoulder.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true if I did that." Will told him, not bothering to shrug off the shoulder, plus he kind of liked it there. Jack just looked at him kind of funny, it seemed weird that William truly believed that, which he did, but before he could comment on this it was his turn. He repeated Will's actions making his whish. _'I wish Will would open up… to me'_ he wished to himself before walking back over.

"Sorry but I have to go, I'm going to be late for work." Will said before dashing off Elizabeth making her exit as well.

"Come on you'll see him tomorrow, all walk with you back to the school." Ana said dragging Jack off towards the school.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review, sorry it tock so long to update but I had writers block._


End file.
